My Cell Phone
by vanessafan1010
Summary: Whats the best that could happen to someone when they switch cell phones with another someone? TxG ZxS CxT RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Im new at this so dont b mean !! its my first fanfic !!**

**Chapter 1**

She walked down the busy street and looked around to meet her best friend Taylor. _Why is she always late?_She decided to get a head start in her day and grab some coffee. She had alot on her mind and her best friend not there to help her wasnt helping. The day before that Sharpay had spoken to her about getting a boyfriend and if she doesnt do it now she'll be too old and no boy would want her_thats rediculous!_

She finally spotted Taylor running towards her with her bag opened.

"Sorry im late" She exclaimed out of breath "my alarm clock broke and the hot water wasnt working so i couldnt shower and then sharpay called and she wanted to know if i could go shopping with her--"

"Woah Tay chill its okay" _How much excuses could a girl have for being late for work?_"lets just hurry if we dont wanna loose our jobs" And with that they walked off to begin they're day at work!

Gabriella was an assistant to coach Bolton at East High, she loved basketball and has been playing it since she could walk! Before her dad died she used to assist him at West High but as soon as he dies she transfered to East High. She didnt want all the teachers telling her how sorry they were for her loss if anyone mentioned her dad she'd just get upset and walk away. She was very close to him, to her loosing her dad was like the end of the world!

She walked into EH and said goodbye to taylor as they both went they're own way, Taylor was a chemistry teacher and she loved her just as much as gabriella.

"Morning coach" She smiled at him "How was your weekend?" _im soo tired!_

"Morning montez" He said cheerfully "my weekend was good, actually it was great"

"hmm why is that?" She said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well i just found out that my son is comming back from college tomorrow" He said with a huge grin!

_ive never seen a dad soo excited to see his son!_

"Thats great! well if you want to take a couple days off i could lead practice for you" She was more than pleased when coach couldnt come she loved her class except the boys they would never listen to her. She only had them once a week anyway and it was on Friday!

"Really? are you sure?"

"Yup, I wouldnt mind at all" she smiled as he nodded in agreement.

The day went by smoothly, at lunch break she sat with taylor and made plans with her and sharpay for tonight. They were going to meet up in the pizza store at 6:30.

It was currently 5:45 and Gabriella was lying on her bed, she couldnt get sharpays voice out of her had 'If you dont get a boyfriend now you'll be too old and no boy would want you' She sighed at the thought as she began getting her stuff ready for her shower!

She had everythink a girl could want a job that she loved a great family, amazing friends and and a gorgeous apartment. But the one thing she really wanted and didnt have was love!

Stepping out of the shower gabriella put on black skiny jeans a white tank top, with her favorite jean jacket and white stilletoes. She left her down in her natural curls that fell a little bit lower than her shoulders. She stared at her reflection in the mirror _Gee gabs could you get anymore boring? _

"Hey shar" Greeting shrapay was one of the worst things to do!

"Why are you so sad?" And thats why, she never minds her own business.

"What? Im not sad" gabriella said forcing a smile onto her face

"Gabs? Im your best friend, i know when your sad" Sharpay said in a duhh tone.

"Hey sorry im late;" saved by Taylor _phew _Gabriella mentally sighed

"Its okay" I said. Sharpay looked at me as if i just fell from the moon.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Gabriella gave her a questioning look.

"Dont give me that look, you hate it hen people are late your 'little miss perfect" She put air quotes with the last part of her sentence.

"Sorry i just have lots of things on my mind."

"Would you like to elaborate?" taylor asked looking at her weirdly

"NO! Can we please just order?"

"Woah, okay so what do you want?"

The rest of the evening went by quickly and no one brought up the subject gabriella was dreading!

That was a typical day in gabriella Montez' life.

But tomorrow was her birthday, who knows what the future holds for her?

-----

REVIEWSS plz ???

xo


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, so i rlly tried on this chapter but im rlly tired with skl and stuff so i hope u all enjoy it and ofcourse REVIEW !!!**

**Chapter 2**

Troy trotted his way to the bathroom, today was 'the packing day' he knew he needed help but no one was there to help him. He switched on his iPhone to look at the time. His phone had everythink he needed to know e.g. appointments, games etc... He wouldnt survive a day without it.

At the moment it was 9:35am and all he could think about was being in his room at home. He grew up his whole life in Albuquerque and he loved it. His fave sport was basketball, he could play it when he's asleep. **[a/n he doesnt really its an expression :P]**

In most peoples eyes, troy's life looked perfect but to troy perfect was the furthest thing his life was. Yes, he had a great friends and family but thats not all he wanted, he wanted to have love someone to hold every morning, someone he could whisper 'I love you' whenever he wanted. But lifes unfair and doesnt always give you what you want! Yet Troy always kept his hopes up and believed sometime in the near future he'll find what he wants, and who knows maybe he will?

Troy was currently taking out suitcases from the back of his closet, when his phone rang.

"Yo" Troy knew who it was, the only person who calls him in the morning is chad.

"Hey man hows packing going?" _What a dumb question, how else can packing go except boringly?_

"Oh its going great im so excited" He sqeeked with a whole load of sarcasm.

"good to know buddy" Chad said "Anyway, i was thinking maybe we could get somethink to eat maybe meet Zeke and get some breakfast."

"I have no time for breakfast my plane leaves in like 5 hours and ive barely packed half my clothes" _Only chad could think about food when theres a plane to catch_!

"Ohhh right, so ill talk to you later man,"

"yeah, later" Troy hung up and looke at the time. _ Woah 10:10 already i gotta hurry my plane leaves at 2:30._

Troy continued packing whilst listening to music on his iPhone. He was listening to Paramore he loved there music and was practicly obsessed with them.

2:10

Troy was in the airport just about to grab some coffee when he realised a few girls staring at him. They were all blonde and looked extremley slutty in troys point of view. _Ughh... Why would anyone be intrested in such girls? they look like a bunch of sluts._ His phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts. He opened the text he had just recieved.

**Hey son, cant wait to see you, I have great news i have the week off 'cause the assistent coach offered to take over the class, so we could hang out. You should meet her shes really nice.**

Troy loved his dad but sometimes he wished he could leave him alone!

**hey dad, thats gr8. Im sure shes rlly nice im bout to get on the plane so i gotta switch my fone off c u later!**

With that troy turned his phone off and headed towards gate 36. Troy took his seat and unfortunatly it was next to one of the blonde girls he saw earlier._ Great...Why does god hate me so much?_

"Hey, Im christina" she looked at him and smiled!

Troy looked over at her and put on a fake smile then turned back to his ipod.

"So whats your name?" christina said while positioning herself towards him.

"Troy, Troy Bolton." He didnt even turn to her. For some reason he couldnt stand her.

"Nice to meet you, so... where you from?" christina was almost begging for his attention!

"Look I know you wanna chat right now, but im really tired" he said to her rudely.

"Oh...okay" she said and turned around to look out the window. She sounded pretty offended.

"Look, Im sorry but im really not in the mood to talk with anyone" This time he said it in a kinder tone.

"No worries, im pretty tired aswell" She smiled at him and then turned around!

After a couple more attempts of christina trying to flirt with Troy, the plane finaly landed and troy couldnt be more happier.

After taking a cab home and meeting his parents Troy headed straight for his room to unpack.

He looked at his room and smiled _God i missed this place _And with that Troy flopped into his bed and fell into deep sleep!

**Hey Guys!! i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and btw if u have any ideas how i could improve or have any ideas for this story then let me know :D**

**REVIEW =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry 4 taking so long 2 update! skool is a pain in the butt!! lol**

**enjoy!!**

**Disclamier: Dont own anythink!**

**Chapter 3**

9:45am

Gabriella opened her eyes the next morning and decided to stay in bed, it was a sunda and there was no school which meant no work either. She pulled up her cover and got cozy again. Her eyesslowly made their way down and shut tight as she fell into deep slumber!

__________________________________________________________________________________

10:30am (At Troy's house Same day)

Troy walked out of his bed and into the shower, troy was alway smiiley in the morning you could say he was a morning person. As he got out of the shower he threw on his jean trousers and a striped shirt leaving his top three opens for all his girl neighbours to 'admire'!

It was troys first day back in alberquerque and he couldnt be happier. He walked down the staires humming 'the grat escappe' by Boys Like Girls. Suddenly he ran back upstaires!

__________________________________________________________________________________

10:30 (At Gabriella's house, Same day)

She opened her eyes and looked at her digital clock by her bedstand, it read 10:31 her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. "Stupid Gabriella, Stupid" she kept repeating it to her self. "Im gonna loose my job and then ill have 2 move ot of my apartment and then ill have to move in with sharpay, that will be living hell!" She continued talking to herself until she finished getting dressed, she looked at the clock and this time it read 11:04 "shoot" she mumbled under her breath. She stared at the reflection in the mirror and the girl in the mirror stared right back at her. She was wearing jean mini skirt with a red belt and a white tank top. She had a wristful of bangles and a red leather watch. She walked towards her closet and pulled out her her red D.K.N.Y flip flops. Then she carefuly added a little bit of eyeliner and a touch of cherry lipgloss!

Her hair naturaly curls cascaded down 10 inches below her shoulder .

She had no idea why she was 'dressed up' She usualy wore jean trousers with a tight V-neck. But last night Sharpay had called her and told her to dress niicer then usual she was about to ask 'why' but sharpay had already hung up! She knew there was no point to try and ask her because you could never get anythink out of sharpay!

She grabbed her purse and keys and hopped into her car. She went strait away to EH since she had no time to stop for coffee! She quickly parked her car and ran to the gym to see.....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Troy ran back down the staired this time holding his iPhone with him, playing the song 'Beautiful Girls' by Sean Kingston. He poured himslef a cup of orange juice and grabbed a fruit bar. His parents were out buying groceries, since he was born sunday was their 'groceries day' Troy used to go with them but at the age of 11 he began refusing to go saying he was old enough to stay home himself. His mother Lucielle was 4 monthes pregnant and troy was overjoyed to have a new baby sister/brother. He knew his dad wanted it to be a boy so he could teach him basketball, he always agreed with him but secretly Troy wanted a lil' sister.

Troy jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, quickly pulling out of his pecket he read the text message he had just recieved from Zeke:

**Zeke: "hey man, howz it bak home? oh btw can u come pick me n chad from airport tomorow?"**

Troy: "hey dude, its gr8 2 b home, the place hasnt changed a bit. yh sure ill come wat time?"

**Zeke: "kool cant wait to get home again, we land at 9:15"**

Troy: "Sure ill b there"

**Zeke: "thnx man c u there"**

Troy: " no problem! c ya there!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"SUPRISE" Everyone screamed as Gabriella walked into the gym.

"Oh My God" Gabriella said as her eyes began tearing.

"What you dont like it?" Taylor said with a worried face.

"No, No i love it, but arnt i supposed to be teaching a class its tuesday?" gariella said with a questioned face.

" Girl seriously you should lock the doors when ur sleeping, i managed to get into your apartment and change the clock so it should say 'tuesday' without you noticing" Sharpay said with a face written 'attitude' all over it!

"Wait? its not tuesday? so what is it?"

"its sunday" Sharpay said "Now if youll excuse me i have got to make sure non of the waiters trip over they're own feet" And with that she trotted off in her 'many hours of practice' walk, to the other direction.

"Wow that walk looked way too practiced" Taylor said and Gabriella giggled "Anyway" She shook her head, "Wait till you see what we bought you" She said with a huge grin.

"hey, i said no presents" Gaabriella said with a serious face.

"Gabs? Seriously? Do you expect us not to get you a birthday present?"

"No, i expect you to listen to me when i say i dont need any presents! She said with a giggle!

"whatever just enjoy the party!"

2 hours later (Still at the Party)

"Present time" Sharpay squeeled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at sharpay!

" If you spent more than $50 I will return it and give you back the money" Gabriella said with a serious look!

" Pish Posh, Ofcourse it costs more than $50 and NO you will not return it" Sharpay said moving her hands during her 'Speech'

"Okay, you'll wait and see i will"

"Fine we shall!" Sharpay said while folding her arms "TAYLOR BRING IT IN" she screamed to taylor who was holding a small box.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They said together!

Gabriella opened the box to find......

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay not much of a cliffy but i think u could guess what the present is!**

**If u could, tell me i wanna no!**

**lol**

**Plz plz plz review!**

**xo 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey ppl!! i rlly need 2 no if u like this story coz i havent gotten much reviews at all! so plz plz plz REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

"AHHHHHH, No way!!" At this point Gabriella's mouth was wide open.

"Gabs, fashion tip hunny, the mouth stays closed." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Thanks guys so much, you have no idea how long give waited for this" She said while opening the box of the present.

"And you have no idea how much we went through just to get, well how much I went through, much to my disappointmant i found that Sharpay could've got it with a snap of a finger" Taylor said while giving Sharpay 'The look'

"Oh dont you give me that look! if you would have waited 3 more hours I would've finished my spa treatment and told daddy to get it for me!" Sharpay snapped back.

"Guys, enough! Both of you Thank you so much, i couldnt wait till Christmas to get this iPhone from my mom, but you guys beat her" She said while giving Sharpay a hug!

"No problem, now we can text everyday, all the time." Sharpay stated with a huge grin.

_Ughhh that sounds great! NOT _"Sure we can" She said and turned to give Taylor a hug! "thank you so much"

"Please stop saying that, once is enough." She said and returned the hug while Gabriella giggled.

"Enough with the chitter chatter, lets dance" Sharpay said and pulled them onto the dance floor!

_________

(the next day with Troy at 9:15, Monday)

He was listening to music on his iPhone when he spotted Chad and Zeke coming with their suitcases.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted them with a smile.

"Hey dude" Chad replied giving him a 'manly hug'

"hey man," Zeke added aswell with a 'manly hug'.

**Back in Troys house**

"Troy, is there any food , i hate plane food" Chad shuddered at the tought, " i dont know why they even call it food, i dont know a dog that would eat that food"

"Wow, thats new chad doesnt like food?" Troy laughed at his best friend.

"Whatever man," Chad said "Lets go shoot some hoops dude" He said reffereing to Zeke

"Yeah common' Troy you commin'?" Zeke asked.

"Nah, Its 10:30, Time for my morning jog" He answered "But you guys go ahead, ill be back in round an hour"

"okay see you later man,"

"yeah leter"

With that Troy grabbed his iPhone and out in his earphone and began playing music while heading out of the door.

_________

(With Gabriella 9:30am, Monday)

Turning around in her bed she lazily opened her eyes to look at the time, 9:31.

"Shit!" She mumbled and got out of bed. Her first class started at 11 so she wanted to be there a little earlier to warm up before starting.

Stepping out the shower she slipped on her sports bra and short short jeans. She threw on a cardigan and put her hair up in a loose bun. She looked in the mirror _Ugh..i look awful Whatever no time to change! _

Sha grabbed her purse and iPhone that Sharpay and Taylor had bought her. Her phone was practicly everythink to her now. She had already downloaded loads of music and bought herslef red earphones, much to sharpays dismay since she was convinced that Gabriella would take the pink one!

10:39.

Troy was jogging down the street looking down barely looking at the busy street.

Gabriella was rushing down the road with her earphones in her ears and her coffee in her hand. Not noticing the amount of people on the street she continued walking staight without looking!

BAMM

Babriella dropped her ipohne when she realized she crashed into someone and spilt her coffee all over herself.

"Damn" She said under her breath.

___________

Troy continued his way down the road.

BAMM

He dropped his phone from the shock he got when he bumped into a gorgeous brunette girl!

"Damn" He heard her say quietly.

"Im so sorry" He Said while picking up his iPhone.

"no worries, ill be fine you okay?" She said looking up at him!

Brown met blue.A Smile broke out on Troys fave. _Wow shes gorgeous!_

"Yeah im okay" He replied.

"Okay, good i gotta go" She said while picking up her empty coffee cup and rushed off.

"Wait, Whats your na--" But she had already gone. Troy just stood in the middle of the street wit had blank expressoin on his face staring at the direction she had just went to.

Once Troy went homem he told Chad and Zeke about his meeting with the igrl whos name was still unknown to him.

**A/N **

**hey, hope u liked this chapter, i rote it in class and typed it up! lol**

**Next 1 up soon!**

**PLZ review! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**** Lucille Bolton is 8.5 months pregnant NOT 4 month, sorry it was a mistake!!**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 5**

11:35am

Tory was beyond excited his mother was now eight and a half months pregnant and was soon due. At the moment he was standing in his balcony staring at roof tops and thinking about waht he wants to do in the future. Until he heard....

"Troy, sweety, would please open the door its an emergency." He heard his mom called to him, she sounded as if she was in pain.

"Sure mom just a second," He replied "Im just looking for my keys"

As Troy opened the door he saw his moms face was red "Mom, a-are you okay?"

"Hospital......Baby.......**NOW**" Was all she managed to get out.

"Oh my god the baby's comming? Now?" Troy looked with a shocked face.

"YES" She said just before she yelled in pain.

"O-okay" He said offereing her a hand before heading towards the car grabbing his iPhone on the way. "Where's dad?"

"Work"

"Okay ill call him in the hospital"

**At the hospital.**

Troy mom was in the delivery room while he was just about to call his dad. He pulled out his iPhone from his jeans and looked at it weirdly.

"What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath. "12 miss calls from Sharpay? Who's Sharpay?"

_________________

11:35am

Gabriella had her morning class and finished it by 10 so she came home. She walked around her apratment in her gray sports trousers and red zip up jacket when she heard her house phone ringing. She walked over the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Gabriella said holding back a yawn.

"You know if we bought you a phone for your birthday your supposed to atleast use it for the first few days" Sharpay said in a very aggrivated tone.

"Sorry, i didnt even hear it ringing, hold on ill go get it." She walked over to her phone._ 1 miss call from Chad at 9:53, Whos chad? _"Im back" She said reffering to Sharpay who was still waiting on the line.

"Its about time." She said with a huff.

"Shar, i was gone for less than a minute," Gabriella said scrunching her perfect eyebrows "Whatever" They both said at the same time and started giggling.

"Hey Shar, do you know anyone called Chad? Or Zeke? Coz you might have added their number to my phone," Gabriella asked

"No i havent" she said while admiring her perfectly maniquered nails. "But whos Zeke he sounds cute," She added

"Shar you only heard his name, how would you know if he's cute or not?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well you could alot from a persons name for instanse if you asked if i know someone called Bob Id know he isnt cute, where if you asked if i know any called Sharpay id know she must be gorgeous" Shar said simply.

"Yeah whatever Sharpay, you just keep telling yourself that," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Common' am i right, or am i right?" Shar said not expectinng an answer.

"You didnt exactly give me much of a choice, whatever oh and by the way this is so not my phone" Gabriella said the end part of her sentence in a 'duhh' tone.

"Well technicly its mine and tays, but you could say its yours" Shar stated.

"No shar, this isnt 'urs' or mine or anyone i know for that matter" Gabriella said while looking at the phone weirdly.

"Then who's is it?" She asked.

"Im not sure, wanna go to lunch together so we could figure out whos phone this is?"

"Sure, meet you at the pizza store 1:30 Toodles" Shar hung up.

Gabriella decided to take a quick shower so she placed the phone on the counter and walked into her room to get her things. As soon as she got out of the shower she got dressed in a Blue button top and a gold belt and jeans with blue stillettoes! As she walked into the kitchen she saw a miss call _562 555 36 (__**Made up :P**__) Thats my number! So all i have to do is call it and get my phone back, simple!_

Not so simple as she thought since the person did not answer the phone!

________________

_Everybody has a past. Some good and some bad. Even Gabriella, but unfortunatly for her, her past was made alot of mistake, she did alot of things she regrets and she never wanted to relive her dark past. Everyone has their fair shair of ups and down but to gabriella from the day her father had died it was always down!_

_Loosing a person who is very close to you can lead you to things you wish you wouldnt have done, like get drunk everynight, have sex with srangers and take drugs. All those things already happened to gabriella and after she met the person who made it all stop she dreaded the thought of it. No one ever dared to bring up Gabriella's past. Especially around her. She would never mention or hint out any of it to anyone. She repeats to herself all the time 'the past is the past, it cant be changed or undone' !_

_Moving on is also one of the hardest things to do, just like eveyone Gabriella needed alot of comfort, support and love but she only got comfort and support! Everyday she wishes she could back and tell herself what stupid things she was doing but you cant turn back time and that was one thing gabriella hated about life._

___________________

3 Days Later.

10:30am

Troy was currently playing basketball outside in his backyard by himself. A whlile back he was the 'Superstar' of high school while he was there and he loved every minute of it but things changed and people changed and Troy believed it was only for the good.

After around 20 minutes of playing troy heard his new born sister Tammy start crying. Knowing his parents must be exhuasted from having been woken up by her a couple of times during the night he walked upstairs in the nursery and picked up tammy.

He walked down the stairs towards the living room, his grip tight around her small body protecting her from things around them and began making shushing sounds to her. After a couple of minutes she quietened down and opened her eyes.

Troy stared at her for a few minutes. She was definitly the most gorgeous baby he had seen in his like. She had sandy blonde hair which matched his own. Big brown eyes which were identical to hid mothers and soft glowing skin.

He made himself comfortable on the couch and just held her until she drifted back to sleep.

At 11:10 his parents were both up and they were all sitting and eating breakfast.

"So how many times did Tammy wake you guys up last night?" Troy asked while putting some of his omlette in his mouth.

"Around four times, but you gotta get used to it" lucille said just after she cracked an egg and put it into a frying pan.

"Oh Troy by the way, have you got any plans for the next 3 weeks?" Jack asked his son.

"Not that i know of. Why?"

"well i was wondering your mother and want to go on a vacation with tammy and i wanted to know if you could coach my classes while im gona?" Jack asked with hopeful face.

"Sure why not." Troy reluctantly "I just hope you dont teach the girls team"

Jack laughed at his son. "No i dont, coach Luke does!" jack replied. "But my assistant coach is a girl"

Troy chuckled. "Your assistant coach is a girl? ive never heard of a girl ho plays basketball"

"Luagh all you want son, but she'll woop your ass if you dont look out!"

"yeah, i seriously doubt that" Troy left the kitchen and was off to solve the mystery of hos phone he had with chad. Not that chad could help!

________________

**TADA!!**

**boring chapter, i know!**

**but im sorry 4 the long wait but ive been busy with new yr and all!**

**So i hope u enjoyed this chapter!!**

**PLz review otherwise ill think ppl dont like the story!!!**

**oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERY1!!!**

**xo. peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, please review i havent got much reviews so it would just take a minute even "good chapter" or like that is enough :)**

**Chapter 6**

With Gabriella an Sharpay at the restaurant. 1:10pm

Gabriella remembered walking in here with her mother when she was younger this is where she met was actualy a funny story how they was around 6 and just like most little girls she thought she was a princess and when she grows up she'll meet her prince charming, but obviously fate had a different future for her. She was dressed in a mini jean skirt a little bit ripped at the bottom and a pink sleevless shirt that had a big flower on the top left corner.

Sharpay was wearing tight jeans and the same pink top as sharpay being herself couldnt have anyone else wearinng the same thing as her, so she approached gabriella

"What do you think you're wearing?" she asked with a whole load of attitude.

"What do you mean? my aunty bought me think for christmas!" Gabriella said innocently.

Sharpay laughed "You got a a shirt for christmas?" She laughed even more but calmed down after she saw gabriellas hurt face "I got my room redone!" she said.

"Wow, are you like a princess?"

Sharpay thought for a moment "You could say so," She began a conversation with gabriella and since then they've been inseperable!

"So, Shar how was your date last night?" Gariella asked 22 year old Sharpay.

"Ehh, I've had better," That was sharpay. No one was ever could enough for her but she believed one day 'The one' for her would come along. "Anyway, lemmie see the phone, i onder if theres a picture of zeke on it,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend and then handed her the phone. Sharpay pressed a few buttons and then stared at the screen in awe. Gabriella waved her hand in front of her face.

"yo, shar are you in there?" she refered to the sharpay who was still staring at the screen.

Gabriella wacked her hand and she suddenly jumped.

"ouch, no need for violence,"Sharpay said finaly turninng her head away from the phone.

"It was very necessary, you wouldnt budge," She responded "Anyway what were you staring at?"

Gabriella grabbed the phone. "Shar, you cant look at his pictures,"

"Well why not? I mean until he will ask for it back its yours and you let me look throught your pictures" She said without any expression. Gabriella looked weirdly at her "dont you?" She asked squintting her eyes a little.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed "Errr.....yeah sure i do except this isnt MY phone"

"Riiiiight. Okay, anyway look at this picture isnt he cute?" Sharpay asked while grinning.

"Yeah, adorable" She said sarcasticly.

"Well you havent seen the picture yet."

After eating their lunch talking a bit more they began packing their things and getting ready to leave.1:47pm

With Troy 1:10pm

After chad told troy he couldnt make it to lunch with him he decided he would go for a run.

He'd been running past crowds of people tourists, school kids and business people for around half an hour.

With Gabriella.

She began leaving the restaurant ith sharpay laughing about somethink she just said. She was so into the conversation she was almost oblivious to the blue eyed guy she'd been longing to see again, jog past her. After returning to her senses she stopped in the middle of the street.

"Shar, thats him." She said

"Thats who?" Shar asked while tipping her head to the side.

"The guy whos phone i have." She said in 'duhh' tone.

After a few seconds sharpay responded "ohhh."

It was too late he was out of sight already. "Great, just great." Gabriella mumbled.

Tuesay was the worst day for gabriella she had the longest day at work, she loved work but 5 hours in one day was quite hard.

Tossing & turning in his bed Troy couldnt fall asleep and it didnt help that every few minutes Tammy was waking up the whole house. The next morning at 5am troys parents were leaving to London for 3 weeks which meant troy would have the whole house to himself. It also meant that Troy would start his temporary job at East High. He wasnt so excited because he knew how the basketball players act, they think they own the school, just like troy it was the least he could do for his father. After all he paid him for college unlike Troys room-mate from college who had to earn the money to pay for it.

It was 3am and Tammy started crying again, troy felt bad for his parents they must be exhusted so he decided to go to her himself just like the previous got out of bed and walked towards the nursery squinted his eyes a bit because of the light in the hallways. Once tammy was born the house always had lights on during the night because she woke up very often there was no point in switching them off.

Troy picked up Tammy and started walking to the rocking chair next to her cot. He sat there for a few minutes until tammy fell back to was just about to get up and put her into her cot when she began stirring so he decided to stay in the positioin he was.

It was 4:15 when Lucille walked into the nursery and saw Troy with Tammy in his hand both sleeping looking so innocent. A smile formed on her face as her eyes began watering.

She heard Jack coming towards her. They were both alredy dressed and only had to get tammy ready before they left for the airport.

"Arnt they cute?" Lucille asked looking up to her husband who was aswell smiling.

" look like two angels." Jack said looking at them.

"They do, dont they?" She asked rhetoricly, while turning back to look back at them.

7Am

Gabriella was out of the shower already and was dressed in her usual sports trousers and loose V neck shirt.

After eating breakfast she made her way to her daily routine, meeting Taylor getting coffee and heading to work. It was just a couple of hours ago she was informed that coach Bolton was going away on a vacation and his son was taking over for the time being.

She was excited and nervous. She knew coach Bolton was in his late forties like her father would have been, if he was alive. That meant his son was around her would he think of her? Most people didnt really know girls who teach basketball.

After meeting with Taylor she told her about the whole iPhone story and taylor reacted just the way she expected her to, telling her she must find the real owner and what not.

Waiting for her class to arrive she sat on the bleachers looking at her timetable for that day when the coach Bolton junior walked in.

_OMG, its him? Wow he's hot. Gabriella get a grip he'll be working with you not going out with you!!!!!_

**Finished!**

**Hope you liked this chapter coz i rlly didnt!! :P**

**so please review :)**

**xo 33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before i start i wanna mention the best reviewer (& 1 of the only *hint hint* :P) ive had so far she made me laugh everytime her name is: Zanessa Whorex3 && thiis chapters up quick bc i dont wanna be hunted down by her ;P!!!!! p.s check out her story/ies**

**Chapter 7**

(1st period)

Gabriella looked back down at the sheet infront of her.

Troy's POV

_Its HER?? why would a girl like her teach basketball? Pff my dad thought she would beat me, what was he thinking??_

"Its you, the girl that doesnt give out her name." I said walking towards her.

She picked up her head to look at me. "yep, its me. & i dont like giving out personal information to strangers." She looked back down to the paper.

"Ah, well im not gonna be a stranger anymore since youll be my assistant for the next 3 weeks?" I said while moving the basketball that was in my hand."Troy,Troy Bolton" I stretched out my hand expecting her to shake but instead she lifted her head and then it went right back down.

"You shake the hand of the coach, out of respect" I said with a bit of sarcasm & still keeping my hand out.

"When the coach earns my respect ill shake his hand," Her life was busy right now, well busy enough not to need a boyfriend tho she wishes she had one.

"Ouch that hurt," I saif lifting my free arm to my heart. _Did she just outsmart me? Impressive._

No-ones POV

"Whatever, when is the class comming?" She lifted her hand to look at her watch. "They're 10 minutes late,"

"Oh right, about that, Miss Durbas is keeping them in for this period somethink about summer _musical_ auditions" Troy said emphasising on the 'musical' like miss Durbas does.

"Okay, that gives me no reason to stay here then." She began packing her papers into her bag and headed for the door. Troy watched her walk right past him. When she was just about to leave he said,

"So, are you really as good as my dad says you are?" He said loudly across the gym.

"Well that depends, how could does he say i am?" Gariella said while starting to walk back to where Troy was.

"He says your pretty good," He said very simply "He might have added that you could beat me" He mumbled not expecting her to hear him, but she did.

She started laughing." But I seriously doubt that" He quickly added not to give her the impression that he couldnt play.

"cocky much?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "And i seriously dont doubt that,"

"that sounds like a challenge to me?" He asked more than stated.

"You bet," She replied confidently. He flashed her his 10million dollar smile. _Awww he looks so cute when he does that._ She mentaly shook her head just as bounced the ball to her.

"You could start with the ball, i think youll need it." He winked at her.

She gave him her throaty laugh "No thanks," She bounced that ball back to him.

"Common', i insist," He returned the ball.

"What part of 'no thanks' do you not understand?" she said with more attitude than she intended.

"Okay, okay ill start, but if i wi-- When i win dont say its because i started with the ball," he said boosting with confidence.

"Okay, but when I win, dont ask for a rematch" _She outsmarted me AGAIN??? common' troy this is a girl!!!!_

After 20 minutes of playing it was tied by 16 and the bell for next period would ring in five minutes.

"Hold on," Gabriella put her hands out signalling she wanted him to stop for a looked at her grinning.

"Giving up? pshh, easier than i thought," He said.

"No. Im not giving up i need to take a drink, dont you ever need to do that or are you a robot?"

She said taking a drink.

"Ah ah ah, personal information," She simply rolled her eyes at him._ SCORE!!! i outsmarted her.. Yeshhh!!!_

"Back to the game, since we have exactly three minutes till the bell rings whoever gets the next basket wins, fair enough?" She asked.

"Yup, fair enough," He stuck his hand out for her to shake and seal the deal.

"nah uh, you havent earned my respect yet," she said.

"Ehhh it was worth trying," Gabriella was laughing so hard on the inside and she was trying so hard not to show it, she never acted like this, but damn, she loved it!

She dribbled the ball across the court with troy trying to steal from her but not succeeding. She threw the ball and it went swiftly threw the net.

"Well well well, You doubted i would win you, you thought i coulnt play well and you started with the ball" She tipped her head to the side "And yet i still one you,"

Troy looked started luaghing at him and started walking towards the was just about to leave when she stopped for a moment.

"By the way can i have my phone back?" She asked innocently.

"oh, i dont have it with me right now its at home you can come over later," He decided forgeting that he lost to a girl would be the best thing to do and ofcourse to never bring it up again. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure ill come by at 8:30 and pick it up," She said "Your staying at your dads house right?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Err. yeah, i am" She giggled at his actions.

"Okay, see you in the next class,"

The rest of the day went by smoothly. None of the two brought up any topic that hadnt been about basketball and Gabriella still hadnt told Troy her name.

7:45

Gabriella was currently on the phone to sharpay telling her about the new hot coach she got to assist.

"Okay shar, whatever you say," She giggled at somethink Sharpay had just said.

"What? you know your gonna end up being in-love and have little Troyella babies around your house." Sharpay said while feeding her dog cookie.

"Sharpay, What the hell are you talking about? He doesnt even know my name for crying out loud," She said with alot of expression.

"WHAT? ..name?"She said way too slowly.

"Well, yeah i kinda never mentioned it to him,"She looked at her watch 8:05 "oh shit, Shar i gotta go, i told him ill meet him at 8:30,"

"oh, Okay but wi--" Gabriella cut her off.

"No i will NOT ask him for zekes number. He'll think im some kind of stalker looking threw his phone," She said as if she was reading sharpays mind.

"Fine." She said between gritted teeth.

"Okay, bye, luv ya" She said.

"Bye," She said reluctantly.

Gabriella quickly hopped into the shower and changed into a long grey cardigan with tight jeans with long black boots (**Pic in profile**).

Arriving at troys house she rang the doorbell and waited for him to open the door.

Once she opened the door instead of saying hello she stuck out her hand.

"Gabriella montez" She said with a sweet smile. He looked at her and grinned.

"So i've earned your respect i see" He said.

She thought for a moment. "Nah i just thought it'd rude if i never told you my name,"

"Fair enough" He said shaking his head "Your phones upstairs, wwanna come in while i get it?"

"Is anyone else here?" She asked half hoping he'd say no.

"No,"

"Okay then ill wait inside,"

After a few minutes troy returned downstairs with her phone in his hand.

"There you go," He said handing her the phone.

"Thanks and there you go," She his phone over to him.

"Thanks," It went silent for a few minutes.

"Sooooo.....Are you doing anythink right now?" Troy broke the silence.

"No, i dont think so, why?" She already knew what he wanted.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or somethink?" He asked secretly wishing she'd say yes.

She thought for a few moment. "On one condition, If i ever meet your friends you have to tell them i beat you at basketball,"

"What? No way, thats so not happening." He said quickly.

"Okay then, i guess ill see you tomorow at work," She said and started walkinng to the door.

Troy rolled his eyes behind her back. "Fine then," _WHAT???????????? did i just agree to tell my friends i got beat at basketball by a girl???? Wow chads gonna be in a laughing fit._

She giggled at him and turned back around.

**Finaly finished!!!!!**

**Hoped u liked this chapter....**

**I definitly did ;)**

**Soo hows the movie gonna go are they gonna kiss? are they not gonna? Who knows??**

**(HAHA, I do :P)**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank u all so much for all the reviews !!!! u guys rock!!!!!! an again a big thank u 2 zanessa whorex3 for telling ppl bout my story!! **

**hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

_She giggled and turned back around._

"You give in way too easily," She laughed at him. "So what movie are we gonna watch?"

"Well, i was thinking transporters?" He asked more than said.

"Right and i was thinking the notebook? Or Titanic?" Troy looked flabergasted

"What? im not watching some chick flick?"

"Okay fine but if not that than not Transporters either," She unwillingly gave in to him.

"How about Saw V?" She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No way theres no way im watching a horror movie," She said a little frightened.

"Okay seriously we're not getting anywhere with this,"

"Exactly so lets just watch titanic" She said in aggrivated tone.

"Fine," _Okay troy seriously your not supposed to give in that easily!!!!!_

"Yeshh, Got popcorn?"

"Yeh, ill be right back," He walked off into the kitchen while she made herself at home in the living room.

Troy walked back into the living room and saw her with her legs by her chest and her boots on the floor next to her with her head on a small pilow that was on the couch.

_Awww she looks so sweet._

"Made yourself at home i see?" She suddenly realized what he was refering to.

"Oh, sorry i didnt realize it was a problem," She said blushing and getting into a normal position

"No no, its fine i like a girl that isnt shy," He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good then i guess youll grow to really like,"She got back to her comfortable position on the couch.

"I'll keep you to that," Troy said giving her a wink.

When the movie was almost finished Gabriella was crying and troy was holding back a tear that was threatning to roll down his face. That was somethink no one knew about Troy he was an extremely soft guy, very emotional and not someone you could meet anyday. But no one ever got to see this side of Troy and right now some who he really didn't see want to him this way was about to.

Gabriella turned her head just a bit to look at Troy but he didnt notice. She saw his eyes water just a little and chuckled extremely quietly so he shouldnt hear. As the movie came to an end Gabriella had fallen asleep and Troy was staring at her in awe.

_She looks like a sleeping beauty, omg she's asleep? what the hell am i gonna do with her? I dont wanna wake her up? _

Troy went upstairs and brought down a cover and covered her. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water before he went into bed.

7:09

Gabriella woke up and was panicking she had no idea where she was. After a few seconds realization hit her, she had been staring at Troy and fell asleep, not wanting to wake him up she left him a note and put it by the counter and quietly left the house.

Once she arrived home she got ready for the day of work.

Making her way to her daily routine she saw taylor waiting for her outside the coffee shop at 8:10.

"Hey, why are you late?" She asked with a stern voice.

"Well you were late a couple of days ago so i guess we're even," Gabriella said smartly.

Taylor, knowing gabriella was right, gave up. "Anyway, why are you late?"

They got in the car and started driving towards East High.

"What are you? My mother?" Gabriella didnt want to tell taylor that she stayed over at Troys because she knew she would be bombarded with questions.

"Try your best friend." Taylor said. "Oh i know whats going on," Taylor said in a tone Gabriella knew too well. "Theres a boy involved, who is it?"

"What? Theres no boy, i just overslept," She said quickly covering up.

"Let me get this straight, My best friend is hiding somethink from me, she's the type of girl thats never late oh and shes the type of girl who never oversleeps, & yet she expects me to believe her?" She ended off with the question.

"Well if your really my best friend you'd believe me,"

"Fine but when i find out the truth you'll regret not telling me now," Taylor knew there was a boy she just had to find out who and she had a pretty good idea who from.

3rd Period (With Troy And Gabriella)

"Oh shit," Matt the team captain mumbled under his breath just after he spilt his water in the middle of the court.

"Okay guys excellent practice today, im sure coach bolton will be happy when he returns and dont forget Championship game is in less than 2 months so your game better be on top," Gabriella shouted to the senior class standing in front of her.

The bell rang and all the students started pouring out of classrooms. It was a free period for Troy and Gabriella at the grabbed a ball and started playing with herself unaware to the fact that Troy was watching her from the corner of the gym.

She was just about to shoot the ball when she slipt on the water that had been spilt a few minutes ago. Troy decided now was a goo time to reveal himself. So he did, he walked out and headed to where she was sitting on the floor.

_Oh no, he just saw me fall on my bum! How embarassing!! he probably thinks im a wimp._

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked while kneeling down to be on the same level as her.

"Do you i look okay?" She asked

"Sorry, stupid question," At this point he was staring into her eyes and she staring right back.

Their faces slowly leaned in as their lips touched eachothers in a soft passionate kiss. Both feeling the sparks and lovinng every second of it.

When oxygen bacame necessary the two finaly parted their faces. Gabriella kept her eyes shut for a few seconds. Troy put his thumb and carassed **(SP?) **her cheek.

"Wait here a minute, ill go get an ice pack for you ankle," Troy was about to get up and leave.

"No no no, im fine." Gabriella got and limped a bit and walked towards the bleachers with Troy following her.

"So, are you doing anythink friday night?" Troy was so nervous he had no idea what made him ask that it was totaly unexpected.

"No, i dont think so, why?" It was obvious to her why but she still asked.

"Well i was thinking maybe I can take you out to dinner or somethink?" At this point nervous would be the understatement of the century for how Troy was a feeling.

"Errr....well...." He heart was telling her to say yes and to go have fun with him and just.....let go. But that was unlikely for Gabriella to do. She hadnt had a boyfriend since she was 18 which was 4 years ago, not because no one asked her out but because she couldnt let go of the pain he had caused her when she found out he was cheating on her. In short, she wasnt reaady to let anyone in right now even if her heart let her, her mind wouldnt. "Actualy i forgot im actualy going over to sharpay with Taylor so i cant" She regretted saying it the second after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i hope u liked the last chapter and if u did plz review heres the next one::**

**Chapter 9**

Troy was crushed he had never been turned down by a girl, usualy he had girls drooling on him. But Gabriella wasnt she had alot, too much, self control.

"Oh okay, well how about saturday night at 7?" _What?? did i just ask her out again? she obviously doesnt wana go._

_"_Well im going to the gym with my friends at 6:30" She looked up at him, he looked very hurt. His eyes turned into a lighter blue somethink that gabriella noticed was, that hiseyes changed with his emotions.

"oh, okay nevermind." He got up and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave Gabriella spoke up.

"But..." He looked up at her."I could do at 8:30" He looked at her unsurely. "That is if you still wanna go with me...." He remained quiet. "You know what i shouldnt have said that, Im so stupid, I should go." She started to walk past him, but she felt her grab her hand and bring his lips to hers.

Her body immidietly responded and she began to kiss back. Her mind took a while to encounter what was going on. Just as he pulled back he said,

"I'll pick you at 8:30" Troy left the room with an upside down frown on his face.

Gabriella just stood there stunned , she repeated the past few minutes events in her head & a smile had formed on her lips.

8:45

Gabriella had been out on alot of dates before but none of them worked out or seemed right for her. She had no idea what made her go out with Troy, especialy since she said 'never mix business with pleasure' But she did, and she couldnt change her mind now. One part of her was jumping with joy while the other part was still very 'disappointed' that she gave in to him. For now she decided to along with the jumping with joy part of her.

Deciding to share her news with shar she picked up her iPhone and pressed speed dial two which sent her straight to sharpay.

"Hello, this is miss Evans' assistant can i help you?" She heard Sharpays assistant Riley answer the phone.

"Err...Is Sharpay there? Tell her its Gabs," Gabriella was laughing inside _Sharpays assistant anwers her phone? That is sooooo pathetic!!!!_

Riley covered the phone so Gabriella couldnt hear what he was saying. "Miss Evans someone's on the phone for you, she claims to be Gabs?" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Gimme that," She grabbed the phone from him. "Hey gabs, so how was your date with Troy? Oh by the way, did you get Zekes number for me?" Gabriella giggled at her best friend.

"Okay first it was not a date," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "& second no I did not and I told you I wouldnt and im gonna keep to that," Sharpay huffed. "Now dont give me that look!" Gabriella giggled again.

"What look? Your on the phone with me, you cant even see me," Sharpay said in a 'duhh' tone.

"Shar, your my best friend, i dont need to see you to know your giving me a look," Sharpay sighed in defeat.

"So what did you call for?" She said rudely.

"Dont go all rude with me i just wanted to tell you somethink and it might, i repeat might, lead you to meeting Zeke," Sharpay smiled on the other side of the line.

"Eeeeep" She sqeeked "Have i ever told you that your the best person ever?" She was smiling.

"A couple of times but i think you should say it more often it sounds so great, oh and not to mention true ofcourse" Both girls burst into fits of laughter.

After a few more minutes of talking gabriella told sharpay about her date with Troy.

"Wow you gave into him pretty quick," Sharpay said "Well anyway i need to get back to work, my show is gonna be on in like 1 month,"

"please dont make me come," Gabriella whined "Last time i fell asleep,"

"No such a thing as not comming missy," Sharpay had insisted that Gabriella came to every one of her broadway shows. "Best friends come and show their support,"

"Yeah well not everyone has best friends who perform a broadway show every two month,"

"You better be there young lady,"

"Errr........Shar im older than you, you cant call me young lady," She was trying to change the topic but failed misrebly.

"Dont you try and change the topic your gonna be at my show AND your gonna be the first one there" Gabriella groaned. "Now ill call you later and we can go shopping gwith tay tomorow for your date"

Gabriella smiled one thing she loved about her best friend wherever she was, she loved shopping and it helped that she had great taste in fashion."Okay see you then,"

"Ta ta for now," Sharpay hung up the phone and got back to rehearsing.

**Okay i know its short but i want the date to be next chapter :)**

**please review coz the morer reviews the faster the next one comes! i need to no if u guys like this story!!**

**And if you have any ideas/suggestions for the date lemmie know :))**

**xo Peace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guyzzz!! well this chapter is written by my friend (we actualy wrote it 2gether :))**

**So it might be different than usual! Tell me if u like it :)**

**Chapter 10**

It is currently the morning of the date and she was getting ready to go out shopping for her dress with sharpay.

Gabriella's POV

_Shit which outfit should i pick!!!_ I didnt know what to choose. _Hmmm i got my pink spaghetti top nahh i dont wanna clash with sharpay._

Finaly i chose my baby blue tank top dark, tight jeans with a big brown belt that had a small butterfly sewn on it and short brown cardigan written ALL-STAR on the back. I made my hair in a high loose bun and had my frige covering my forehead. I aplied some makeup on with the perfect touch of lip gloss.

Grabbing my purse, a water bottle & my big brown sunglasses, i headed for the door to greet sharpay. Hearing the car honk outside i knew Sharpay has arrived. I walked out being careful not to trip over on the stairs with my high wedge sandals.

Ofcourse i saw sharpay sticking out from all the other people that were walking in the street. With her bright blonde perfect hair, it was so perfect that no one would or could suspect that there was extensions. She was wearing a pink (Obviously) tank top with a mini jean skirt, slightly ripped at the bottom. Her makeup was applied way beyond perfection.

"Hey Gabs," We shared a quick hug. As usualy Sharpay was checking how i looked just incase i needed an extra touch of 'Sharpay' in it."You look hot with you hair like that," She gave me a wink and i giggled.

"You look good too" I replied chuckling.

"I know, when do i not?" She asked rhetoricly.

Getting into the car we drove for twenty minutes before sharpay turned into the shopping centre parking lot.

"So, why isnt Tay here?" I asked my head turning to look out the window.

"She said she'll be a little late and that she'll meet us their," Sharpay said focusing on the road. "So did Troy say anythink about the date tonight?" She was looking for a place to park. I blushed awkwardly.

"Hmmm not yet but he did text me to say good morning?" She asked more than stated.

"Well he's not doing a very fine job," Gabriella sighed inside. The time was now when she realized that she was actualy quite nervous.

_Maybe Troy was a player, mayb her just wants me for my looks and not for who i really am. What if he has a girlfriend and he's cheating on her????......Okay stop it Gabs you heard what sharpay said its pointless to think such things. He is really sweet and kind oh and HOTTT!! But what if...._

"Gabs, whats wrong? you look pale. Gosh dont tell me your nervous," I heard her voice ringing in my head." Common' we're nearly there just relax,"

"Your right, Im gonna stay put..... its just that--" Sharpay cut her off.

"No excuses, nothing will go wrong," She smiled sweetly. "Shit theres no parking spaces around this friggin shopping centre," She said in an annoyed tone.

We finaly fouund a place to park and walked out of Sharpays pink flashy car that was glinting in the sun light.

"Gabs, we're gonna go first to Lauren Parker to find you a dress." She didnt even ask for my oppinion but then again it was Sharpay.

10 minutes later we were on the thrid floor of the mall. We walked into Lauren Parker and Sharpay squeeled, i turned around to look at what she was looking at. It was pink, very mini and had really cool sleeves.

"Wow, now that is what i call sexayy!" She said and we both luaghed. Sharpays phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pink leather bag. "Its Tay, she said she cant come somethink about her work," Sharpay looked upset for a minute but then smiled again. "Lets not let that get in the way of looking for your perfect dress." I giggled at her sudden change of emotion.

We picked up the dress off the hook and continued searching for more dresses. I was busy trying on some black earings when Sharpay came from behind me holding another pink dress. I started giving up becausee none of them suited me, that was when i saw the most amazing dress ever.

I gasped.

"Thats the dress!" I said taking it off the hook.

"Lemmie see it," She took the dress out of my hands. "Its nice but it would be nicer in pink,"

It was a black strapless long dress, it was extremely elegant and both I and Sharpay loved it

I walked into the changing room to try it on. I came out and Sharpay looked speechless.

"Is it really that bad?" I didnt think it looked that bad.

"What? No its looks great, greater than great actualy," She took out her pointer finger and made a circle in the air telling me to turn around. "Whoo he wont be able to keep his eyes off of you!" She giggled. "Or his hands," She winked at me and i got into a laughing fit.

The dress did look good on me, it fitted me perfectly and showed all the right curves in my body. I decided it was the dress i wanted. After finding a pair of black earings and a silver and black choker i payed for my things and left the store feeling great.

Each of us holding 3 bags we walked towards the cafe on the second floor.

"Lets sit by the windoww in the corner." Sharpay said pointed to a vacant seat in the back of the cafe. I nodded.

I ordered myself a coconut smoothie and Sharpay helped herslef to a strawberry milkshake. We sat their sipping from the straw.

"Gabs, are you thinking what im thinking?" Sharpay said excited.

I laughed. "What are you thinking?"

"How about getting our nails done, makeover and even hair we could go to the spa on the fifth floor. And you know what since your running out of cash after all you bought, ill pay for it." I smiled at her. "Just think of it as a bffl present," She gave me a wink.

"gosh, your the best" I gave her a quick hug.

"I know," We both giggled.

**Hope i liked it. Its mostly just a filler and i know the date was supposed to be this chapter but it would be too long.**

**I already have it written i just need to type it up!**

**so please review that way it will come out quicker ;)**

**xo Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!! before this chapter starts i just wanted to tell you that if u have spare time to read a story called 'right here with you' it was just finished recently & its a beautiful fascinating thrilling story :] hope u read it!**

**Please review!!**

**i worked hard on this chapter!! **

**Chapter 11**

After forty five minutes of getting ready, Gabriella heard the doorbell ring. She took one last glance in the mirror to make sure she looked good and went to answer quickly. She grabbed her bolero and silver purse just before she opened the door.

"Wow.....you look.....just....wow!" Troy was taken aback by her beauty. Her hair was down with babyliss curls and a silver flower on the side. Her makeup was beautifuly done, very natural colours. To sum it all up, she looked flawless.

"You dont look half as bad yourself," He gave her his gorgeous lop-sided grin and she giggled.

"Shall we?" He offered out his hand.

"Sure," She gladly offered out her hand as they walked into the elavator with their arms linked.

At the restaurant.

The restaurant was amazing. Actauly amazing would be an understatement. Its was completely breath-taking. The walls were black matching the chairs and bar at the back. The tables were set with silver table clothes with gorgeous cutlery and stunning plates. The atmosphere was very romantic and Gabriella couldnt ask for more. Not to mention there was a gorgeous pier and the restaurant was overlooking the sea. The only downside was that it was an hour and fifteen minutes away from home.

She had never been out on a first date to such a place usualy she was taken out to McDonalds or KFC during her lunch break but this was different. Very different.

As they reached the tabled Troy took off the peice of paper that said 'Bolton' and pulled out Gabriella's chair indicating her to sit.

"Your more of a gentelman than you look," He looked at her faking hurt, "I mean when your on the court, i mean who would think that a basketball player had the romantic trate in him." She quickly corrected herself.

"Well you know what they say," He sat down, "You learn somethink new everyday;" She nodded in agreement and gave him a half smile.

Troy called for the waiter and ordered their food. He noticed Gabriella didnt eat alot. Which made him feel fat for ordering a much larger meal than her.

"So, do you usualy take girls on a first dates like these?" She asked taking a bite from her food.

Troy thought for a moment, he never did actualy, but he felt something different for Gabriella so he wanted to reassure himself that he didnt and wont give her the wrong impression about him.

"Well not really," He said right before taking a sip of his drink.

"So what am I? more special than other girls?" She said as a smile formed on her face.

"Well, special? Hmm...different definitly! Special?" He acted as if in doubt tho he knew what the answer would be.

She gasped. "And I thought you were special." She turned her head aside as if not wanted to look into his sparkling eyes.

"I was kidding Gabriella," He put his hand on hers as she turned to look at him, "Your way more special than all those other girls," She gave him a quiet giggle.

"thanks,"

Once they had finished desert Troy had offered to go for a walk down the pier. She looked at his pleading face and it was an offer she couldnt refuse.

They walked together, occasionaly sneaking a glance at eachother. His arm was wrapped around her and it didnt seem to bother her. After a few minutes of talking Troy bought up a subject she was secretly hoping he wasnt.

"So what school did you go to?" He asked her.

"Well I went to West High.....ugh...my dad was the basketball coach," He noticed her sudden change in emotion.

"Wait, i thought coach Huton didnt have any kids or a wife," He gave her a questioning look.

"Yeh thats because im not his child. My dad died after my first year of college thats why i came back. I didnt finish my degree due my mother being ill, I had to get a job. I figured if it was something i loved, like basketball, it can help me cure the pain of loosing my father." He saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He put his arms tighter around her. "I decided East high was more apropriate for me to go to, anywhere I go in west high I see his face." The tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"Its okay you can stop now," She looked up at him.

"No its okay, the pain will always be there it wont get any worse if I talk about it," She continued, "Shortly after that my mother was diagnosed with cancer and died a month and half after the news was known," She was still crying, "I hold and cherish all the mermories I had with them, they were special and amazing people."

"Well if they were anythink like you, Im sure they were," He spoke softly.

They had already reached the end of the pier and no one was in sight. She looked up at him and smiled. He slowly leaned down and she matched his actions.

After seconds that felt like hours, their lips touched. It felt like their first kiss all over again but with much more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tighted his grip around her. Her hands slowly entangled themselves in his hair.

After a minute, both needing urgently to breath, they pulled apart, never tearing their eyes from eachother.

"Your beautiful Gabriella," He said softly, slowly wiping her tears from before, with his thumbs.

She gave him a weak smile before leaning in for a soft quick kiss. "Your not so bad yourself."

He chuckled, "Why thank you," He replied.

After some more talking it began to get a little cold and Gabriella wearing her thin dress got affected more by it, causing her to shiver.

"Here you can take my jacket," Troy said being the gentelman he was trying to be, "Im not so cold," She looked at him hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" She said while he put the jacket around her.

"Yes, apsolutely."

The walked back to car hand in hand and he dropped her off outside her house.

"Ill see you monday at work," He walked her to her apartment.

"Yeah ill see you then," She leaned up to give him a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"My way of thanking you and telling you I had a great time tonight," She smiled at him.

"Oh, well heres my way of saying your welcome," He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips and she gladly returned it to him.

"Good-night Troy,"

"Good-night Gabriella,"

It was a perfect way to end their date. The both slept with a smile planted on their faces that night.

**Wooh!! that was hard to write!!**

**I hope it was worth it :]**

**Please review it means the world!!!!**

**Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey u! so first thnx 4 reading this :) && second it will mean so much if u reviewed !!!**

**so enjoy the rest chater :] && third if any of u like those chain thingys on ur channel des then i have a really cute 1 in mine so check it out and put it on ur if u wish :]**

**Chapter 12**

Gabriellas POV

I was never the type of girl to tell everyone everything. Only the things necessary to be said. But Sharpay and Taylor are an exception I tell them everything. Well not everything. Like once when we were younger i spilt my juice on her school bag while she was in the bathroom, when she came back into the classroom she screamed and demanded to know who did it but no one admitted to it, even me. After that class i told her a nerd called stacey did it but i felt terrible after that. I found out that sharpay took a whole jug of orange juice and poured it into staceys locker.

I was just about to leave for work wearing the usual short jeans, sports bra and a hoodie. I was really looking forward for today since last night. It was such an amazing evening and im glad i showed Troy my other side, not just the basketball playing girl.

"Hey taylor," i said just as i got to the coffee shop.

"Dont 'hey' me young lady," She never looked angry just a little offended.

"Okay fine, here I go, sorry i never told you about date, happy?" I picked up my hands and shrugged my shoulder.

"Oh my god! how was it? Is he cute in a suit? Is he a good kisser? Is he --" I was getting bombarded with questions which i certainly couldnt be bothered answering but there was no way out with Taylor.

"Woah, chill! Even i wasnt that excited." I lied. "Yes, he looks adorable in a suit and before you ask again, yes, hes an amazing kisser," Taylor started laughing. "Whats so funny?" She was still laughing so she indicated me to turn around. As i did, i saw someone i was looking forward to seeing, but not in this awkward situation.

No ones POV

"Okay your not that good of a kisser," Troy was laughing at her cute, red face from embarassment. "Okay now whats funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," He couldnt resist and continue laughing at her confused impression. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You never come here?"

"Decided its time for a change and im glad i decided that!" He said refering to what he just heard.

"You know your head if bigger than i thought," She said smiling. He grinned.

"It comes with the package," She laughed at his stupid answer.

"Whatever, Im going to work," She began walking almost forgetting Taylor. "Taylor, you comming?"

"Glad you didnt forget me, for a second i thought Troy was getting into your head," They both giggle quietly so troy wouldnt hear.

"I heard that," Troy retorted.

"Good, we werent hiding it,"

Gabriella POV

After a long day of work i headed home, to my dissappointment i had an unwanted visitor in my house waiting.

"Oh my god! Sharpay, how did you get in?" I asked with my hand on my chest as a result to the shock i got when i walkekd into my apartment and saw sharpay sitting in my kitchen.

"You should really try and hide your key in a better place than under the carpet hun," I rolled my eyes.

After 36 minutes of talking with sarpay, yes i was so bored i even counted the minuted, my phone rang. I sighed relieved and rummaged through my purse till i found it.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey there," I heard troy on the phone with a ball bouncing in the background. _OMFG he's forever playing basketball!!_

"Oh hey Troy, whats up?" i asked wondering why he was calling me now. I looked at my watch, it read 4:58.

"Not much, playing basketball with my mates, they wanted to know if you...maybe..err... wanna come over and join us?" Your could hear the hope in his voice.

"They?" I asked slyly.

"Okay fine, you got me, I wanted to know if you wanted to come play basketball and just hang out with us?" He asked me.

I laughed. "Sure...but..errr...i have a friend here, do mind if she comes along?" I was hoping he would say yes, I was also hoping Zeke was gonna be there so that Sharpay would stop nagging me to ask Troy about him.

"Yeh no problem, see you in ten,"

"See you," I hung up.

Sharpay appeared behind me. "I hope we're going shopping and not to watch some wanna be's play basket ball?" Sharpay told me with her hands on her hips.

"If you wanna consider Zeke a wanna be then yeh if not the no, we're not," I smiled in defeat.

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened, "I have to go get ready," She was just about to go when i pulled her back.

"Your not going on a date, your just going to come and watch us play basket ball," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Cant a girl ever just look good without having to go out on a date?" Sharpay asked.

"Well considering youve never met the guy or even seen him for that matter, then i guess yeh!" I said. "Now lets go they're waiting for us." Sharpay quickly looked in the mirror and tucked some hair behind her ears. I looked at her annoyed.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

Ariving at Troys house, he led us into the squeeled just before she went inside.

"Hey Troy, you comin' to continue the game?" One troys friends said. His hair was huge with loads of curls.

"Yeh im comming hold on," Troy called. "Gabriella, wanna join?" He asked me with a smile i couldnt resist.

I giggled. " sure, how bout you sharpay?" She gave me a look as if 'you know what the answer is' I laughed. "Guess not,"

We walked into the garden and saw three boys playing basketball.

"Hey guys, this Gabriella," Troy called them "Gabriella this is chad, jason and Zeke,"

"Hey" Chad with the afro said

"Hey" the other two said.

Sharpay coughed.

"Oh right," I remembered that i hadnt introduced Sharpay to Zeke. "Guys this is Sharpay,"

"Hey Zeke," She waved and fluttered her eyelashes.

"H...ey," He said unsurely.

"So wanna get back to the game?" Troy suddenly said.

"Sorry guys I gotta go, kelsi needs me to do something for her, sorry." Jason said.

"Oh, okay Gabriella will fill in for you," Troy said just before he said goodbye to his friend.

"Okay so me and chad against you and Zeke?" Troy asked me. I was hoping to win him again. I thought it wasnt fair that boys always think their better than us girls when its not true. We each have our own qualities.

"Sure," Gabriella said remembering their deal. "Ill win you just like i did a week ago," She said evily. Chad and Zeke started laughing while Troys blood ran up to his face from embarassment.

"Some people get lucky once in a while," He retorted.

"And some people are better than others in baketball," I shot back. "Now lets get back to the game so I can kick your ass again,"

"Never,"

As the game was continuing sharpay got bored so we promised her 10 more minutes of playing and then we'd go get pizza.

As i hoped, i had won agaisnt Troy again.

I laughed, "Ha Ha," I was making fun at his fustrated cute face he was making.

"Next time we play, Im gonna win," I smiled evily. "And thats a promise,"

**Longest chapter ive made, i think :]**

**anyway hope u guys liked it && review!!**

**&& this is just a filler, wanted gabs to meet troys friends and for sharpay to finaly meet zeke! Any ideas 4 this story ? PM me !**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N ello peeps**!! **so if ur reading this then juss' wanna say enjoy the chapter & sorry 4 the long wait [:**

**Chapter 13**

Troys POV

I have officialy been beaten at basket ball by a girl, I know lame. My mom and dad decided to stay a little longer in London so they wont be back for 3 weeks. Meanwhile im trying to find a job and a new apartment. After all I cant live by my parents forever. Things with me and gabriella are great shes probably the most amazing, hottest, down to earth person ive met. Im thinking about asking her out on another date and then asking her to be my girlfriend but I think I wanna take things slow with her, not to rush into things like most people.

Its at the moment sunday and ive just woken up. I decided to go downstairs to get some breakfast.

No Ones POV

After Troy took a quick shower brushed his teeth and threw on some jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt, he walked his way downstairs and looked through the fridge for something to eat. He decided on pancakes with a glass of orange juice. As he finished eating he decided to call Gabriella and see if she wanted to hang out since he had nothing more productive to do with his time.

With Gabriella.

She was currently stretched out on the couch with her coffee in one hand and the TV remote in the other, when she heard her phone ring. She jumped off the couch placing the coffee on the coffee table and walked towards her phone.

"Hello?" She answered wondering who could be calling her at 10:30am on a sunday.

"Hey, its me Troy?" Troy replied

"Hmmm.. sounds familiar," She said sarcasticly, "But sorry, cant remember." She laughed inside.

"Ha ha, like you could ever forget me," He retorted cockily.

"Well, you never know," She joked, "So what can i do for you?"

"Well since im not doing anything today," He said, "I was wondering if you were doing anything?" He asked.

"If i say no would that mean id have to spend the whole with you?" She joked.

"You answer my question then i'll answer yours," He smiled to himself.

"Okay, smart guy." She giggled. "No im not doing anything other than watching TV," She said, "Now will you answer my question?"

"Yes, you do have to spend your entire day with the mighty Troy Bolton," She giggled at his ego.

"You have the biggest ego in the entire world, do you know that?" She heard him chuckle on the other line.

"Yeh sure i do," He pretened to go along with her joke. "Anyway my house or your house,"

"Yeh sure Troy id love to spend the day with you, thanks for asking," She said sarcasticly.

"Your welcome," He smiled on the other side of the line. "So mine or yours?"

"Hmm...mine?" She asked him hoping he would say yes since she couldnt be bothered going over to him. Sunday was either stay home or go shopping with Shar day. And she loved it.

"Okay, be there in a few," He agreed "Bye," He said just before he hung up.

Gabriella knew she wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone especialy with what happened in her previous one. For weeks and weeks the name Brad used to appear everywhere. His face would huant her in her dreams. He was everywhere to her excpet the place she wanted him to really be, jail. In reality he was but to her, he wasnt. The only people who knew about this were Sharpay and Taylor but hey only knew bits and pieces from what Gabriella used to scream in her nightmares.

But like many times Gabriella had said to herself, the past is the past and theres no use on dwelling on the bad things that happened and just move on.

Gabriella was knocked out of thoughts by a knock on the door.

She jumped off the couch to answer it.

"Hey," Troy said throwing his arms around her giving her a bear hug.

"Hey!" Gabriella said while finding her spot in the crook of his neck. "So, you wanna come in?" She said giggling when he wasnt letting go.

Realization finaly hit him. "Yeah sure," He chuckled at himself.

"So what shall we do?" He asked her.

"Hmm," She wondered. "What shall we do?" She laughed at him.

"What?" He looked so confused, "Whats funny about that?"

"Nevermind," Her laughing eventualy stopped as they got to the couch and sat down.

She could stare at him for ever. He looked like an angel. "Is there something on my face that you cant take your eyes off me?" He looked at her strangely.

She made a quiet giggle. "No, I just enjoy analizing your features," He chuckled at her.

"Why didnt i think of that?" He retorted. "Ofcourse you were, I mean look at me?" He said cockily.

"There goes the egotastic Troy I know," Gabriella said while getting off the couch. "Want some coffee?" She asked him.

"Errr...." He thought. "Nah just cup of chilled coke."

"Yup, once a guy always a guy," She laughed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked rhetoricly while he got up and walked to the kitchen after her.

An hour went by while Troy and Gabriella just talked and shared some childhood memories with a couple of laughs that came along with them. Gabriella could truly say she was having a good time, even though they werent doing much. Troy, not much different, was enjoying every minute of spending time with the girl of his dreams.

"So wanna head over my house and play some basketball?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella rolled her dark chocolate eyes. "Your relishment for basketball is beyond absurd," She laughed out loud. "And no, im not really in the mood for playing basketball at the moment,"

"Well cant say i disaggree with that," He said, "Its my second favorite obsession."

"Second?" She asked, "Whats your first?" _You!_ He thought. Of course he would never say that out loud.

"Secret, me to know you to...." He wasnt sure what to say next.

"Me to?" She raised her perfect brows.

"To maybe find out sometime," He felt relieved.

"Okay," She said wondering what it really was. "Whatever you say,"

They continued doing what they were previously doing until Troy finaly had the gutts to ask her out again.

"So..." He said, "Do you...err...wanna to....err go see a movie tomorow night?" He with a unusual shy smile, which Gabriella thought was totaly cute.

"Hmmm...." She said, her voice full of sarcasm, "Do I wanna go out with you again?" She laughed as he faked to be offended. "I was kidding sure i would," She with an adorable smile. "What time?"

"Hmmm...6 o'clock?" He asked.

"Sure,"

---

**Boring boring i know but my insparation went 4 a walk...oh well.**

**Review if u want :]**

**Peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N thnx 4 the reviews last chapter :]**

**This chapter goes out 2 Jade Goody some of you know she fought cervical cancer && passed away on mothers day leaving her 2 sons & husband. May she rest in peace. x**

**And 2 Natasha Richardson who died in a skii accident!**

**Chapter 14**

"AHHH" Gabriella heard Sharpay squeel, _did she ever stop squeeling and squeeking? _"He asked you out again? He's totaly into you," She said.

Gabriella giggled. Sometimes having Sharpay as a friend could be fun but sometimes it was dreadful. Like when she knew your keeping something from her. "I hope so," Gabriella giggled again.

The movie date.

Gabriella heard the buzzer, just as she finished getting ready. She knew what that ment. Troy was here. She walked to the door to open it for him.

Troys POV

Gabriella looked hot but not in a slutty way. "Hey there," I said just before she gave me a light kiss on the cheeck.

"Hey," I heard her angelic voice say. "So wee going or not?" She giggled.

"Yup, lets go."

No-ones POV

On the way.

Gabriella giggled. "Seriously, thats what happened," Troy continued, "He kept saying "My precious baby!" Gabriella was giggling out of control. "It was rediculous,"

"So your saying Chad burried his curl in the backyard when you cut it off while he was asleep?" From what Gabriella heard about Chad he seemed like a funny person and she couldn't wait to get to know him better. And all of Troys friends.

"Yup, thats exactly the story," Troy exclaimed while turning into the car park of the cinema. "Except it was alot funnier if you were actualy there,"

Gabriellas POV

After finding a spot to park Troys dads car, since he hadnt had his own he used his dads, we walked out. Troy being the gentelman opened the door for. Secretly praying we were'nt going to see a horror movie, I walked in with Troy hand in hand. I always enjoyed hanging out with Troy, he was so laid back the entire time and didnt put any pressure for anything. Unlike most guys.

"So what we going to see?" He looked up to the chart that showed what was playing now.

"Well what do you want to see?" I asked still hoping it wont be a horror movie, like The Unborn.

"How about The Unborn?" Oh great.

"Ughh.." I said unsurely. Oh joy he probably thinks im a wimp now.

Troy chuckled. "Are you scared of horror movies?" I nodded shyly wishing the earth would just swallow me alive to save me from all this embarassment. "Dont worry we'll see something else," He said with a grin.

"No no," I protested. I didnt want him to get the impression that im this scared little girl so I decided, why not go to see a horror movie? Theres a first time for everything. "Lets see The Unborn," I started walking to buy the tickets.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, "I mean we could see Mall Cop or something else," He continued while following me to the tickets counter.

"No no, ill be fine. Its just a movie." So Troy agreed to see the movie but didnt let me pay for my ticket or popcorn.

I kept repeating to myslef 'Its just a movie, its just a movie' Until I heard a blonde girl behind me shriek. I jumped out of my witts. Troy put his arm around me, as if saying 'Dont worry im here,'

The music suddenly got all scary. I quickly burried my head in Troys chest, and whispered, "Oh my god,"

"You okay there?" I heard Troy whisper to me silently. Truth was, I wasnt I knew any second I would jump out of my skin, but i stayed strong.

"Mhhmm," My eyes were shut tightly. Occasionaly I opened them to take peek at what was going on in the movie, but after a second i shut them again as if they werent allowed to be opened. After 15 more minutes of....I dont know what to call it, maybe ...just being frightened? I decided i would go to the bathroom break. A pretty long one too.

"Troy?" He looked relieved to have an excuse to turn away from the screen. Even he had a horrified face.

"Yeh?" he replied in a hushed tone.

"Im going to the bathroom," I said matching his tone. He smiled knoing I just wanted to get out of there.

"Okay," He planted a small kiss on my cheeck, "Dont take long otherwise you'll miss all the scary parts," Sarcasm was practicly rolling out of his mouth. This entire movie was scarey, not only parts. Well for me anyway.

"Okay," I giggled. Just then I noticed an old, really old, couple in the row next us, the man was lightly snoring and the womans face was staring so intensly at the screen. She suddenly turned around and said, "Hush little children," Little children? I was way past that stage and so was Troy. But instead of saying that, I apologied respectfuly and headed for my extremely long bathroom break.

As I walked to the bathroom, my mind started wondering, what were me and Troy? Friends? Girlfriend and boyfriend? My mind kept telling me we were just friends and thats all we would ever be. But my heart was rebelling against my mind. My heart wanted to love again. Wanted to be loved. I wanted Troy to love me. But I knew that would probably never happen. But I could always hope right?

After wondering around for 15 minutes, I knew that the movie would end in around five to ten minutes so I decided to go back in. Holding back my breath, not knowing what to expect, I walked in.

Sitting back down next to Troy, he looked at me and said, "You didnt even go to the bathroon, did you?" Ohhh busted.

I giggled, "You know me too well," I heard Troy chuckle.

Outside the cinema.

"The movie wasnt even that scary ," I said shrugging my shoulders while my left hand was in troys right hand.

Troy chuckled, "Yeh even barbies scarier," He said rolling his gorgeous, perfect eyes. Everything about him was perfect. The way his hair fell over his eyes. The cute little dimple he had when he smiled and lets not forget that adorable beauty spot on the side of his face. Its like perfection was his other half. Its what completed him.

"Ha ha," I giggled, "Seriously it wasnt so 'horrifying'" I said quoting the 'horrifying'.

"Really?" Troy smearked. "Is that why your 'bathroom break' took twenty minutes?" His smeark still plastered on his face.

"Okay first, it was fifteen minutes," Troy rolled his eyes, "And second im a girl, every girl takes long in the bathroom," I exclaimed.

"Yeh yeh," I heard him mumble after getting into the car.

The entire way back was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence.

As we arrived at my house I invited Troy in.

After talking for a while I looked at my watch, it was 10:20, wow its true, time flies when your having fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N review if u can plz!!!**

**Chapter 15**

Still after the date. At Gabriellas house.

"Anything to eat?" Gabriella offered Troy.

"Sure," Troy said, "What do you have?"

"Well not much, I never have food here unless Taylor forses me to get something, Im always too busy to think about food," Gabriella explained. "But I have bread stix and marshmallo fluff?" She asked more than said.

"Eww," Troy made a disgusted face, "You actualy like that?" He shivered.

"Oh come on..." Gabriella said going to the kitchen with Troy following her.

Gabriella opened the top cuboard to get the marshmellow fluff, then the bottom cuboard to get the bread stix.

"Dont be a baby," She told him.

"Look whos talking, someone who faked she needed the bathroom because of a movie," Troy chuckled.

"Hey," She retorted, "You can't hold that against me!" She giggled while sticking a bread stick with pink fluff on it, right by his mouth, "Open up,"

He scrunched his nose, "I think id rather die," He said as he pretened to throw up.

Gabriella shrugged, "Fine, but you dont know what your missing," She made the 'mmmm' sound and closed her eyes just after she put in her mouth.

"I think i can live without knowing what that tastes like," He mentaly rolled his ocean blue eyes.

Gabriella's POV

Yup, I actualy like it, its pretty good when your excited about something, but its best when youve just been dumped. Most girls mope around with a bucket of ice-cream but i mope around with bread stix and marshmellow fluff. I know im a freak but hey? I didnt choose how i would be.

Ive grown to really like Troy, he's really easy to get along with, and most girls would look at him and get lost in his gorgeous deep blue eye and if not, they either had a problem or just a very jeleous type of boyfriend. I could just gaze at his flawless features all day without boredom making its way through. Perfect was probably his middle name.

Troy stared at me, "Are you staring at me?" He moved his perfect brows together, "Do I have anything on my face?" He moved his large hands around his face to feel for anything there. But there was nothing there.

I quickly shook my head lightly, "No i was just spaced out," I responded.

He grinned, "Or you were staring at my gorgeous, flawless face?"

"Okay seriously your face is not gorgeous," _Lie_ "Its not flawless," _Lie _"And i was not staring at you," _Lie _I was pleased with myself. "Oh and your too cocky for your own good," I giggled.

He rolled his perfect eyes, "I think ill survive with my current cockiness level," I giggled again. Not only was Troy good looking and kind he was also funny, and i loved it.

No ones POV

After 1 hour of talking and a few kisses Troy remembered he'd promised his parents he would call them today and seeing as it was almost midnight it was perfect to call someone who is in london.

Troy pulled out his iPhone from the back pocket of his black jeans and looked at the time. 11:51. "I gotta go Brie," Gabriella smiled at his nickname for her while inside her stomache did little flips and her heart fluttered. "Ill see you tomorow at work?" He asked even though he knew the anwer. Yes.

Gabriella smiled. "Mmhmm," She nodded. "You sure will," Troy smiled.

Troys POV

I knew it was perfect time to ask her. But I couldnt bring myself to ask her. I knew if she would say no eveything would be completely awkward between us and especialy at work. But if she would say yes, I would be one of the happiest and luckiest men on this planet. I decided it was a risk id take.

"Can I ask you something before I go?" I asked tryinng to sound the least bit nervous and failing misrebly. And Gabriella sensed it too. Great I was totaly doomed now.

"Sure, what is it?" Gabriella said while we were both standing next to her door.

"Well I was wondering....would....do you....." I just couldnt get my words out properly, this has never happened to me before and I was gettinng really frustrated!

"Do I what?" Gabriella asked with a cute and confused face.

"Would you wanna be....My girlfriend?" Finaly I got the courage to ask her.

No ones POV

Gabriella smiled, "Thats what took you so long to ask?" She giggled and tip toed to give Troy a passionate kiss which Troy gladley returned. Slowely Gabriella wrapped her hands around Troys neck while he pulled her closer with his hands, which were around her waist.

After a few minutes they fianly pulled apart and Gabriella smiled up at Troy. "Is that a yes?" Troy asked while hope filled his eyes.

Gabriella giggled, "I would be crazy to turn down such an offer," Troy chuckled and gave her a quick peck she laughed quietly and said, "Id love to!"

Troy laughed, "I thought you'd say that," Gabriella just smiled up at him. "So I guess ill see you at work then," Gabriella nodded, still smiling, "Goognight Brie," Troy once again leaned in and gave Gabriella one last passionate kiss until they see each other tomorow.

"Goodnight Troy,"

Everything had gone perfect. Gabriella couldn't have asked for a better way to end her day. But as she said to herself many times before....

When things cant get any better it means they can only get worse.

And thats one of the things she feared most about life. And its one thing that occured one to many times before. She could only hope he wouldn't show up now. Who's he? _Brad._

__________________________________________________________________________________

**a/n hey guys =] i know i should get a MILLION slaps by now...........but im really too lazy to type. & the more reviews i get the faster the next ch. comes :) So if u want another chapter.... well..... you know what to do ;]**

**XoX**


End file.
